


Telepath Trouble

by soundingsea



Category: Babylon 5, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-12
Updated: 2004-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soundingsea/pseuds/soundingsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike knew this Byron's type. Tragic doomed bloody hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telepath Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for BtVS S5, B5 S5.

Lot of candles for a station whose oxygen consumption logs once made ISN. Spike was grateful he didn't need fresh air. Good show they used identicards here instead of some sci-fi bio-scan that would keep vamps planet-bound. Sensible folks, this Alliance. Not that he planned to stay long, once he got her out.

Spike knew this Byron's type. Tragic doomed bloody hero. Dawn wouldn't want her last descendant caught in that. Could only end badly, like Angel and his lot.

Time to turn on the charm. Head tilted, coat settled over shoulders, confident swagger. "Lyta Alexander? We need to talk."


End file.
